


Embers and Failed Jokes

by Frosklady



Series: Cigarettes and Crumpled Papers [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosklady/pseuds/Frosklady
Summary: During editing, I trashed this three times. Literally every other part is written and I've just been waiting for my brain to accept this work.





	Embers and Failed Jokes

_Tattoos cover your body like prayer flags in a temple_

Successful jobs are celebrated. And it’s usually a movie night with them all piled together on the couches. Brett will disappear into their “office” until Lindsey calls that everything can be taken care of later. Aleks and Asher will argue over beverages. Then James and Abby will argue over movies.

_Let me lay myself upon your alter_

But tonight, both Lindsey and Brett disappear. Asher and Abby argue over drinks. Aleks and James are left alone to pick a movie. James can feel his heart racing as his eyes sweep over Aleks’ body but he convinces himself it’s just adrenaline from earlier. Maybe he’s just out of it, James convinces himself, when he focuses on the way Aleks’ posture changes as he exhales. He can’t help staring at the tattoos on his forearm as his muscles twitch when he flicks to another channel.

_Like a fawn learning to walk_

Aleks has his eyebrows raised when James finally raises his eyes again. He had asked a question but perhaps the way James’ heartbeat throbbed in his ears prevented him from hearing it or perhaps it was how he thought how good Aleks would look bathed in the moonlight next to him in bed. Explanations spill out of his mouth as he tries to hold his gaze and not let his own wander. Then he laughs to ease the tension. Aleks thinks it’s a joke and laughs too. But James is biting his lip, something Aleks doesn’t fail to notice. Aleks’ brows furrow. A noise like a shattering glass draws their attention, the shouting from the kitchen getting louder.

_My words fumble and falter_

Aleks leaves to help Asher and Abby since neither have a good track record of pouring drinks right. Brett and Lindsey can’t hide the smiles on their faces as they saunter in and settle down. James’ own words are repeated back to him in the form of a joke as Brett mocks his inability to tell Aleks something they all know already. Lindsey distracts them by asking about the movie. The other three return a little while later with drinks. Aleks settles on the opposite end of the couch from James and never takes his eyes off the tv screen. He doesn’t even say goodnight to anyone when they finally go home.

**Author's Note:**

> During editing, I trashed this three times. Literally every other part is written and I've just been waiting for my brain to accept this work.


End file.
